¿Por qué?
by Nahiara
Summary: Un chico abraza a otro...El otro no se mueve.¿Qué pensamientos pueden pasar por una mente retorcida y pecadora?Oneshot. Especie de Elricest pero NO lemon....No tan fuerte, pero sí un poco


**Primero que nada: **Fullmetal Alchemist no es mío, si fuera, sería peor dibujado, más cursi y JAMAS llegarían siquiera a pensar en relaciones homosexuales y todo sería cursi, mucho.

**Aclaraciones: **No, no odio a Ed, me cae bien, pero tenía que hacer este fic. No me gusta el Elricest, prefiero el EdxWin, pero, no lo detesto con toda mi alma, así que...

**Advertencias: **Podría sorprenderlos un poco (no lo creo) y si no les gusta la pareja Ed y Al, no lo lean... gracias por leer esto

* * *

**¿Por qué?**

¿Por qué?

Eran las palabras que ser repetía constantemente

¿Por qué lo hice?

No lo tenía claro

¿Se lo merecía¿Hizo algo mal?

Aún no lo tenía claro

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

¿Enfado¿Ira?

No eran demasiado potentes.

¿Es qué acaso no había una razón¿Era un acto descontrolado y sin sentido?

Se estremeció...

¿Cómo un acto tan horripilante podía ser en vano?

Recordaba aquella cara... desfigurada.

Esa amada cara.

¿Por qué había acabado con la vida de alguien tan hermoso, tan dulce?

Se miró las manos ensangrentadas... y recordó bien todo.

Un beso, un rechazo... frases

-Te amo.

Esa había sido la frase que tanto le había costado decir.

-Pues yo a ti no, no igual... No me vuelvas a besar de nuevo... ¿entendiste?

Tristeza... que horrible sentimiento.

-¿Amas a otra persona?

Esperaba tener una esperanza.

-Sí.

La respuesta que no quería escuchar, sonó.

De repente... recordó el nombre... ese nombre... de la persona más amada de su víctima.

¿Había valido la pena?

Aunque no fuera, ya todo estaba hecho.

Edward miró el cuerpo ensangrentado que tenía en sus brazos.

"Siempre tuviste una cara hermosa... Al. Lástima que ya no vaya a volver a sonreír"

Vio la cara de su hermanos pequeño, cubierta de sangre y llena de lágrimas.

"Es increíble que yo haya hecho esto"

Luego miró el estómago de su hermano... cubierto de puñaladas... las heridas en las manos de Alphonse demostraban resistencia... pero no exactamente a su muerte.

"¿Te quité todas las ganas de vivir antes de matarte?"

Luego vio el montón de ropa aparte. La limpio que estaba, demostraba que nadie estaba usándola en el momento del asesinato. Ni la víctima, ni el asesino.

"Te quité toda esa dignidad, esa inocencia que tanto me gustaba... antes de todo. Así fue más fácil... como estabas deshonrado... fue extremadamente fácil. Eso me hizo enojar."

El rubio se inclinó sobre la cara del chico.

-Te amo. - dijo, rápidamente.

Luego se inclinó y besó eso labios. Esos dulces labios.

De repente escuchó pasos y la puerta se abrió.

-Ed, Al... - alcanzó a decir la recién llegada antes de ver todo.- ¿Q-qué pasó aquí?

Edward la miro con una sonrisa extraña.

-Oh, Winry. ¿Qué pasa? Oh... cierto... Al.

-¡¡AL!!- gritó acercándose y sacudiendo al chico.- ¡Responde, Al¡Alphonse¡Responde, por favor!

Mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos y cara, la chica notó la ausencia de ropa de los hermanos y la delgada manta, que era lo único que abrigaba a ese cadáver y a ese chico.

-¡¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A AL?!! - gritó, furiosa.- ¿C-cómo pudiste? Él te admiraba tanto. ¡¡ERES UN MALDITO¡¡NADIE TE VA A QUERER DESPUÉS DE ESTO!!

-Me entristece que digas eso.- le dijo Edward, suavemente y con cara de fingida pena. - Además... ¿cómo se van a enterar? No vas a hablar¿cierto, Winry-chan? No quieres que te haga daño... ¿cierto?

En los ojos de Edward apareció un brillo extraño.

-E-estás loco.- le dijo Winry.

-Eso mismo me dijo él.- le susurró al oído- Respóndeme, Wirny¿me amas?

-¡¿Qué importa eso ahora?! - le gritó, con algo de miedo.

-¡¡RESPONDE!!- gritó, mientras le ponía un cuchillo en la garganta.

-Alguna vez te amé... pero nunca más que como un amigo o un hermano. Ahora no te amo de ninguna forma.

-Eso es lo mismo que él dijo.- le respondió, acariciando un poco a Alphonse. - No me gusta que se parezcan tanto... A él le gustaba mucho eso... le gustabas mucho.

Eso había aumentado el llanto de la chica.

-Odio que la gente llore.- dijo, frunciendo el ceño, el chico.

De repente, Edward hundió el cuchillo en la garganta de su amiga.

-¿Por qué... Edward? - le dijo, débilmente y éste bajo el cuchillo hasta el pecho de la chica.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.- le respondió y luego su victima cayó al suelo, ya sin vida

¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba mientras volvía a vestir a su hermano y manchaba sus ropas con sangre.

¿Por qué provoqué este sufrimiento?

Se vistió mientras meditaba.

¿Por qué asesiné a las dos personas que más me han apoyado?

Ahí, viendo el rostro de los dos... lo supo.

-Winry, ya puedo responder. Cuando Alphonse me dijo que no me amaba de una forma especial... - susurró él... con una sonrisa. - me sentí morir... y ahí recordé que el sufrimiento a veces te hace sentir vivo... Para revivirme, tuve que sufrir, así que, simplemente... los maté. ¿No te parece un poco extraño, Al?

De nuevo tomo en sus brazos a Alphonse.

-Te amo y por eso, tuve que matarte. - le dijo, luego lamió la sangre que Al tenía en el cuello.- para que fueras mi completo pecado... un pecado secreto.

Volvió a besar a Alphonse y luego abrazó a Winry.

-Fueron buenos amigos.

Luego, fue hacia las puertas, hasta que salió de esa casa que había sido testigo de sus pecados.

Comenzó a llorar.

-¡¡ALGUIEN MATÓ A AL Y A WINRY!!- gritó tiránndose de rodillas al suelo.

Todo Rizembull lo escuchó y pronto fueron a comprobar si era cierto. Luego comenzaron a consolar a Edward.

-¿Quién habrá sido tan maldito?- escuchó comentar a la gente

-Alguien que los quería demasiado.- Susurró Edward.

-¿Eh¿Dijiste algo?

-Sí... que lo mataré a ese maldito desgraciado, claro, cuando lo encuentre.

-Sé que estás sufriendo mucho... estamos para apoyarte.

Porque necesito este sufrimiento para vivir... si no... no tendrá sentido... mi vida.

De ahora en adelante, deberé vivir de sufrimiento.

-Gracias.- dijo, derramando lágrimas, pero escondiendo una sonrisa, una grande y cruel sonrisa.

Gracias... Al... Win... tengo una nueva vida... soy quien no tiene miedo a nada.

Pase lo que pase... ya hice todas las cosas horribles que podría hacer.

Sé que acabo de hacer la cosa más horrible del mundo.

Entonces¿por qué estoy feliz?

¿Por qué?

Tal vez, porque de ahora en adelante, una nueva muerte, será una más... solo eso.

¿Quería seguir matando más gente?

¿Por qué?

* * *

¿Y? Bueno, no es una obra maestra, lo sé...

Y no creo que nunca escriba un lemon, pero quien sabe...

Bueno,

Saludos


End file.
